


The Lake District

by Annie1988



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Camping, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Road Trip, Sexual, lake, outdoors, weekend, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie1988/pseuds/Annie1988
Summary: “The sun had set and we were sitting on the tailgate of the truck, well into the bottle of Gin that had made it’s appearance earlier in the evening. My legs were draped across his lap, the temperature had dropped slightly and he was rubbing my legs to keep the chill off, not being able to keep his eyes off of me.”





	The Lake District

**Author's Note:**

> (AU SETTING! RICHARD IS NOT MARRIED)

He had been all over the world, staying in some of the most amazing places imaginable. The cultures, the food, well mostly, and sights he had experienced where things that most people only ever dream of. This weekend he was packing his bags yet again except this time I was coming along. The next couple of days were special, an important milestone in our relationship and when I asked him how he wanted to spend it only one answer came to mind. 

“You, me and the Lake District.” He nibbled on the knuckle of his pointer finger as he so often did while in thought. 

That’s what I loved so much about him, he really was a no frills, simple adventure kind of guy. He could make anything situation lovely despite not believing he was a true romantic. Being able to spend two days completely alone with this man, not worrying about schedules or keeping up appearances was the only place I wanted to be. We would be leaving Friday morning after he made a quick stop into the office, making sure the team knew he would be off the grid for the next forty eight hours. 

A little past ten in the morning, I was shocked to find him returning to our flat, not on the motorcycle he left with but in a pickup truck, a big one, complete with winch. As I came down the front steps, hoisting my duffel over my shoulder, I couldn’t help but notice how proud of himself he looked. I could tell he was going into adorable presenter mode and desperately wanted to show me what he had come up with for our trip. He grabbed my hand and brought me around to the back, lifted up the tarp that was covering the truck bed and revealed a perfectly fit mattress. Apparently we would be sleeping out under the stars,which to me, was a pretty romantic gesture.

Driving with him was always my most favorite thing to do. You could tell that he enjoyed it every time he did it. I loved seeing him geek out about it all, it only added to his immense attractiveness. Along the way I indulged him with his fast food pit stops, sneaking a fry here and there and he sung with me to my eighties and nineties playlists, never missing the chance to partake in an epic guitar solo. Hours seemed to go by in minutes with him, and soon we were well off the beaten track at our destination. He parked the truck up a few feet from the edge of the lake, it was nearly dusk and everything looked absolutely beautiful. 

We took everything slow and easy as we set up the campfire and prepared dinner. There was no need to rush, just enjoy each other’s company. We had the time to fully devoted to one another’s conversations, time to playfully touch each and notice the butterflies it still seemed to give us. The sun had set and we were sitting on the tailgate of the truck, well into the bottle of Gin that had made it’s appearance earlier in the evening. My legs were draped across his lap, the temperature had dropped slightly and he was rubbing my legs to keep the chill off, not being able to keep his eyes off of me. 

Perhaps it was the smell of the damp earth below us, the alcohol or just the very primal sensation about being alone together in nature. Whatever it was began to excite him and to be honest, it was getting to me too. I placed my cup down, straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure to twirl the ends of his hair with my fingers. His lips found mine without any hesitation and I quickly allowed him access inside, deepening the kiss and letting him know that I was all his. As his tongue continued to dip in and out, I lightly licked and sucked on his bottom lip, knowing that this drove him absolutely crazy.

His strong hands were grasping my waist and he stopped only briefly to remove his shirt, tossing it into the night. I laid down to allow him to position himself on top of me. He shifted his legs so his pelvis was resting against mine. From what was gradually pressing harder into my leg, he couldn’t be held back much longer. Our lips found each other once again as he began to grind into me. The roughness of his jeans and the thought of what lay within them was nearly enough to make me lose it. I grabbed his waistband, guiding me towards what I needed so desperately. He took the hint and with one skillful move, and that fucking naughty smile, removed from me what was in his way. His smile quickly turned into a sharp moan as I grabbed my prize and began to stroke. 

“Baby, I’m so close, you’re going to make me cum right fucking now…” His breath was hot and his voice hoarse with pent up desire. He pulled my hand off him and moved it above my head, pinning me down. 

“I’m taking care of you tonight, darling.” The light from the fire was glistening in his dark eyes and I couldn’t help but bite my lip and squirm a little under his weight, I loved it when he took control. 

His hands returned to my hips where he began leaving a trail of kisses up my inner thighs. He was purposefully working his magic, teasing me every step of the way. Those damn fingers of his finally found their way to my folds, my back arching in delight when his mouth did the same. He used his tongue and fingers to create an experience beyond expectations, the scratchiness of his beard adding to my urgency. I needed to feel him inside me. 

My fingers were tangled in his hair urging him on and sensing my unhinging, he finally looked up at me. He was so disheveled and totally fuckable, did he really want me to beg for it? Because I so would. He knew what he was doing though, he knew my body so well and could tell that it was time for the heavy machinery. He pulled back, finished removing his jeans and revealed himself. He was so ready I was throbbing just looking at it. 

He slowly climbed back on top, he held himself above me with one arm, muscles twitching ever so slightly with adrenaline. The other hand positioned his cock at my entrance, taunting me with his tip, rubbing it up and down occasionally letting it slip a bit beneath the surface. 

“Fuck. Babe….” I managed to breath out. My hips had begun to involuntarily move in anticipation. 

“Shhhhh...trust me. You know how much I love it when you wait like a good girl.” He gave me a hard kiss on the mouth and I nipped back at his lip showing him my appreciative frustration. 

And then, without any warning he pushed his full length inside me, filling me completely. My whole body coiled with such satisfaction and my cries of enjoyment where only making him thrust deeper. He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to pump, we developed a rhythm and could care less about the noise we were making. Back home it was hard to keep our hands off each other and we always had to be mindful of it, but out here, we could let our guard down and relish each other in the most natural way. 

He was slowing down a little, choosing his maneuvers carefully. He was honestly so good at this and I could tell that it meant a lot to him, knowing that I thought that. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and burying my face into his neck, engulfing me in his scent. It was something so familiar yet so new and exciting, it was simply intoxicating. Between that, his girth and the fact that he found my point of no return, I was about to burst. I could tell he was close too, he was focused, gritting his teeth and slowly opening his mouth, pleasured sighs escaping each time.

He soon had picked up the pace and leaned back to watch his performance affect me. His lower abdomen tensed with each thrust and he held onto my waist and he finally reached his release. As he exploded in me, my body was overtaken with spasms, I let it take control, allowing us to finish together. We laid there in each other’s arms for a few moments, breathing slowly going back to normal. He looked at me, that beautiful smile creeping across his face, and just started to laugh. 

“What?” I sat up and wrapped myself in the blanket that we had been on top of. He slipped his jeans back on and proceeded to climb out of the truck. 

“I threw my shirt way over there and now it probably has a nice little family of spiders living in it.” I could see him shaking his head as he timidly walked into the darkness muttering, “...that was my favorite shirt too…it had nice buttons...”

I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, how on earth did I get so lucky? If the next forty hours out here with him were anything like the first three, it was going to be quite the weekend, and I certainly was up for the adventure.


End file.
